


Once one rejects Faith the dark crow Smiles

by fritzy1999



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once one rejects faith it becomes impossible for him to enter the gates of heaven. Charity swan has lost her faith when she falls in love with a demon and then said demon leaves her with a child. Now struggling, as a head maid to an Irish lord, finds herself leaving with her son to London to start a better life. Their she finds herself soon tangled into the lives of the Phantomhive family and their butler Sebastian Michaelis. Struggling to both provide and be a mother, Charity takes up Elizabeth offer to become a maid at their manor, but will this truly solve her problems or cause more and how does this all affect her son Ryker Michaelis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving home

_December 4 1892_

Cold, it’s all I could feel. The wind blew harshly outside my window; looking out into the dark sky I became lost in thought. _With such an ominous night, I wonder what misfortune is befalling on the poor soul._ Sighing tiredly I leave my cold window sill and head to my tattered mattress. Wrapping myself in the worn out blanket I fell into a dark slumber.

_Blood, thick liquid stained every inch of the room. The rooms only light came in the form of a stream of moonlight, welcomed by the remains of a once elaborate curtain. Death, the strongest aroma smothering the small room began to suffocate the only living resident, a child. Sitting in a large pool of blood next to two mangled bodies the child wept. The once recognizable lady and her husband now stain the rug dark crimson. The cries from this now orphaned child echo off the walls, this once cheerful child is known as Lady Charity Amalie Swan. Suddenly a gust of cold wind blew in through the window; the entrance banged open and rushed in a man. Prying the crying child of Lord and Lady Swan, the man rushed Evelyn to safety...at least that’s what she thought it would be..._

Sitting up and gasping for breath I twirl my head every which way. Breathing a sigh of relief I saw from my window that it was just before dawn, I get out of bed, gwt [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/charity_swam/set?id=154211635) and start my daily chores before the lord of the house awakens. _Nightmares are such frivolous things. Though this seemed too real, perhaps a memory?_ _Hm, might as well get started with the day._ Moving quietly not to disturb the body lying beside me I grabbed my supplies and left the room. Getting to work on washing the windows, dusting and sweeping I finished by half past seven, deciding it was time to start breakfast I began cooking my lords favorite blueberry pancakes with rich French syrup, sunny side up eggs, chewy with a crunch butcher fresh bacon and sausages, whole grain toast with black berry jam, and finally my lords favorite earl grey with a squeeze of lemon tea.

Finishing up my work I placed the food on a try and headed to wake my master. Climbing the huge winding stairs I made it to the second floor. Entering the fifth door on the left in the right wing I softly knocked. Hearing a muffled come in I open the door and greeted my lord with a strained smile. “Good morning my lord, I have brought your breakfast.” I said as I set it on his small table. I am the servant and head Maid to Lord Jarid Campford, an Irish immigrant that came to London to expand his business. Stepping away from the table I waited as my lord got out of bed, disheveled, and sat in his seat. Slowly I took off the lid to his breakfast and gently poured his tea. Nodding his head in thanks he started eating. Looking away as Lord Jarid ate. I let my thoughts drift.

 _I have to go to the store today, we’re in dire need of more tea, meats, vegetables, and cleaning items and Ryker needs to learn the route soon_. Hearing my lord clear his throat I met his gaze. “Yes My lord?” I ask politely. “I must inform you [Charity](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0a/76/2c/0a762c8f60918903bf435ab47a7f2e4c.jpg) that I will be on business for the next two days and I am putting you in charge of taking care of the [mansion](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/x/old-english-manor-house-8568911.jpg).” he spoke clearly. I bowed and answered with a ‘yes sir’ before cleaning his dishes and taking them to the kitchen to be washed. Coming back up to change the masters’ sheets and lay out his cloths I enter his room after a knock. Getting straight to work, I successfully made the bed and help my lord dress in a slim fitting white shirt, black vest, black slacks, brown jacket, leather shoes and dark brown tie. Once the mornings’ routine was finished I started cleaning the entire mansion top to bottom.

Once done I sought out my Lord to inform him of my departure to the store. Finding him in his study I softly knock. “Come in.” opening the door silently I stepped in the room. Lord Jarid looked up for a moment from his paper work. “Yes Charity, is there something you need?” he asked. Bowing in respect I answered “Yes my Lord, I request to for Ryker and I go to town and buy some food and cleaning items to stock up the shelves. I find it’s about time Ryker learned the route and help buy needed supplies, I promise we won’t be long sir.” I finished with a bow. My Lord nodded his head and waved me off with a flick of a hand, granting me permission.

Bowing again before leaving I hurried out of the room. Heading down to the staff area I found [Ryker](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-no0Qmrpu2vY/VPzGijC5NCI/AAAAAAAAOn0/5kyiA4G9DBM/w300-h300/Anime-guy-with-black-hair-and-red-eyes-1.jpg) in the kitchen. “Ryker,” I spoke see turn his head and nod in acknowledgment with a smile “We are going to town, so go get your cloak. Quietly please.” he nods and heads off to our room. I follow him and find my cloak and snatch two baskets. Exiting the building we headed to the stables and saddled my mare Periwinkle. Straddling our mare I kicked her side and set off. Reaching the 45 minute walks trip in less than half the time on horseback.

Entering the market I quickly and efficiently school Ryker on the items we needed, how to find them, which shops are better and so on, until we gathered everything. Before heading for the exit I stopped when a bouquet of Burnt Orchids caught my eye. The normally dark red to white orchids were a peculiar colour, instead of red they were a deep navy fading to a pale blue.

Mesmerize by the fading effect I slowly leaned in to smell the bouquet. Suddenly a set of whisper’s and a tugged on my skirt stopped me in my tracks. “Did you hear about Lord Jarid?” “Oh it’s tragic really!” “Poor soul had no idea what happened.” “Do you know who did it?” “Scotland yard found the footman standing over the lord with a crazed look, said he tried to run and fought against the restrains.” “So sad..’” gasping in shock I grabbed Ryker’s out stretched hand and rushed to the mare before galloping back to the mansion.

Reaching the mansion the entire premises was surrounded by cabbies. Jumping off my horse I told Ryker to stay put, I rushed to the taped lines. One of the officers noticed me “Oi! Miss Pedestrians aren’t permitted on the land.” he yelled. “I’m the head maid of the house please you must tell me what has happened to my Lord.” I pleaded. The officer sighed. “Well Miss it seems that your co-worker murdered your Lord. The reason in doing so is still unclear. My deepest condolences to your Lord Miss.” standing in utter shock my mind went blank.

Suddenly I steeled my expression. “Thank you, officer. May I ask how long the rest of you squad will be on the premises?” I asked, the officer replied with a curt two more hours. Sighing I stepped back and towards the horse and curious boy. “Ryker, it seems that our lord Jarid has been murder.” I say quietly Ryker looked shock but nodded his head in understanding. He came down from Perri and gave me a hug. “We’ll have to move darling, you know that right?” “I know Mama…but we will be fine” he spoke softly and reassurance washed over me, enough that I smiled.

Once it was all over, I was permitted in our once called home. Sigh in despair and relief I looked at the crime scene. “Well this definitely is a bloody mess. Stupid fool, what was he thinking shooting the lords brains out on the carpet? He knows better.” I mutter to myself. Deciding that there’s no need to clean the mansion, I headed to my sleeping quarters. Once entering the dark room I grab my worn satchel and a bag, stuffing my journal, an extra dress, and clothes for Ryker, saved up coins and my favorite books from my deceased lords’ library I fetched another bag to store water and food. Once done with my packing I head out side to my son and the horse. Where we are going I had no idea all I knew was that we had to leave.

_Running away from someone else’s sin real is easy, running away from your own is nearly impossible. Misfortune however is an inevitable sin that is impossible to stray from._


	2. A birthday present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and her son arrive at London what awaits them now?

 

       A few days have passed since our departure, during that time I had come to realize that one, we were homeless, two, our food was getting low and three, Periwinkle was leading us to London. All three reasons unsettled me, especially since I never liked London, but it’s the only place to go for now, hopefully there we can find a place to stay and I find work, so there won’t be worry.

       Finally reaching London, [Ryker ](http://www.polyvore.com/ryker_michaelis_black_butler_oc/set?id=152744519)and I got off our mare and headed to the stables outside of the gates to feed and water her. Eating the rest of our own food we trekked into the city. Noises and smells over whelmed my senses, along with the local noblewomen extravagance colored outfits bustling about. Sigh in contentment I guided everyone to the nearest [inn](http://imageweb-cdn.magnoliasoft.net/bridgeman/fullsize/bal25471.jpg). “Ryker please waits out here with the [horse](http://www.spencefarms1.com/images/Colonel-New-web.jpg) while I ask for lodging.” I received a nod before entering the building.

       Going up to what I assumed was the front desk I waited for the lady to look up. “Hello how may I be of service?” she asked “Yes, hello, I would like to rent a room for a few nights with my son and have our horse in the stable.” I answered politely “Alright, well we have one room free so all I need is your name and the money to pay for It.’ nodding to her I signed the information sheets and went to fetch my son.

       For the next few days Ryker and I stayed at the inn and had managed to find work at a local store and horse stable. Ryker would come with me at dusk, while I worked the stocks and register he would take care of feeding, watering and grooming the horses in the stable next to the building. We have finally saved up enough money to buy our own little apartment; Ryker was thrilled to finally leave that stuffy old inn.

       It’s been 2 months since we, Ryker and [I](http://www.polyvore.com/charity_swan_black_butler_oc/set?id=152743925), left Campford manor and started living in London. So far everything has been going excellently. “Ryker,” I called “get your coat, were heading out. Hurry up now.” “Yes mum. ‘Ere we goin’?” he asked. “To the market we need break and eggs. Also what have a told you about your speaking habits?” “Speak with a clear and none slurred voice, to sound like a proper gentlemen.” He replied in a monotone voice. Smirking at my 8 year old son I ruffled his obsidian hair. “Very good.”

      Going down the streets of London have always given me a head ache, the noise and polluted air drive me bonkers. Finally reaching our destination I turn to Ryker. “Alright, here’s some coins to buy the groceries, I have to make a stop at the fabric shop, I’ll meet you back at the statute in town square at 1 0’clock sharp.” Ryker nodded his head and set off. Sighing in relief I head towards the toy shop instead of the fabric store.

       I entered the shop and started searching or an adequate birthday present. _Hmmm, what should I get him? Honestly this would be so much easier if he wasn’t so much like his father...I let my mind drift to a time where I was happy and free. Oh snap out of it you twit!_ Shaking my head I spotted a small object on top of a shelf. Grabbing the [object](http://www.polyvore.com/pentacle_pentagram_necklace_sterling_silver/thing?context_id=152744519&context_type=collection&id=129880453) and inspected it. The object itself was small, on a silver chain and circular with a five point star in the middle. Biting my lip I clutched it in my hand and set off to look for another item.

 

 


	3. Encounter at the Dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a trip to a new dame opening might not have been the best idea.

 

Finally exiting the toy shop I went towards the town square statue. On the walk there I allowed my mind to wonder...Hopefully Ryker will enjoy his gifts, there not much but they should be adequate for him. Looking around I notice people gathering of into to distance. Hmm wonder what the fuss is over there? Shaking my head I found myself in font of the statue, and spotted Ryker sitting on the edge with the groceries.

Smile I walked over to him. “How’s the shopping go Ryker?” he looked up at me quickly and smiled “pretty good mum, there as some hassle between the cashier and a costumer but other then that it was good.” I nodded in understanding. Looking of again to the gathering crowed, I frowned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryker looking over there to. “What do you suppose is over there darling?” he gave a thoughtful look “it’s the Phantomhive’s opening of a dame, I would like to go, see the structure of the wall.”

 _Wouldn’t hurt to take a look._ I nudged my son and nodded my head in the direction of the crowed. “Alright up yea get, we’ll take a few minutes look, no longer understand?” I asked, Ryker smiled broadly and practically ran to the crowed. I followed after him so not to loose him. Reaching the platform I wandered aimlessly for my son. During this time I realized that all the people here were nobleman with their wives and children. I suddenly felt like I was under dressed and improper in their presence. Searching frantically for Ryker I accidentally bumped into a women. A women I knew very well.

The women herself was beautiful, with soft blonde wavy hair falling down her shoulders small features and light grey eyes and I sturdy fiseque, the only blemish is the dark scowl she was giving me before her eyes widen in shock and a sly grin replaces the scowl. “Why Charity it’s been so long since I’ve last seen you. How’s that lord of yours been?” watching me closely.

I put on a smile, “oh hello my dear cousin Bethany, it has been to long, oh you must not of heard the news, Lord Jarid has passed over a month ago, I’m afraid.” looking upset. She gazed sympathetically for a moment. “I see, anyway.-she looked me over- dear god what on earth are you wearing?” she asked appalled. Confused I ask “Whats wrong with what I'm [wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/charity_swan_black_butler_oc/set?id=152743925)?”

She snorts “my dear cousin its improper of a girl in your status to wear such...degrading cloths. you should be wearing the best like myself.” my face flushed. “Well I apologies dear Bethany but if you don’t remember I lost everything to my greedy family members including your mother and father. Now if you’ll excuse me I have my son to find.” I turn to leave but heard her say.

“Oh that’s right you did have that bastard child, hm its disgusting if you ask me being with a man and he leaves you with child. Honestly it’s a disgrace, such child would never be as good as my own son Scott. Did you-” “shut your bloody mouth! Don’t you dare talk about my son like that you half wit! My son is more intelligent and kind then your son will ever be, he is not a bastard, I was married when I had him, yes my husband left me, but that does not make him a bastard child.” I growled at her. She seemed taken backed and started opening and closing her mouth.

Suddenly a cry was heard, turning around I spotted the figures, one girl and two boys, one of them was Ryker. From mine and Bethany’s view it seems the other pudgier boy was grasping the girls wrist and yanking her away from Ryker, she squealed in pain and tried releasing from his grip. Bethany gasped, I turned to her “You where saying?” she flushed in rage. Smirking I watched as Ryker takes a hold of Scott's wrist and releases his grip on the [girl](http://www.wallpaperno.com/thumbnails/detail/20121027/blondes%20video%20games%20touhou%20red%20eyes%20short%20hair%20rumia%20anime%20girls%201403x1022%20wallpaper_www.wallpaperno.com_18.jpg).

“Look at your son man handling my son ad his fiance! Charity teach your boy proper manners how dare he be aggressive towards my son!” she spoke, while I watched The girl run off towards a taller man with obsidian hair, Ryker going towards me both leaving Bethany’s son throwing an outrageous tantrum by the food tables, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow after she accused my son. Before I could speak though.....

 

 


	4. Meeting someone once thought lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity meets some she long thought lost and why does Ryker think he look like him?!

_September 15, 1897_

        “Pardon my intrusion Mrs. Cross but it seems clear to my wife and I that, your son was ‘man handling’ my daughter.” a deep voice spoke from behind us, turning around fast, I saw non other then [lady and lord Phantomhive](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=159022460) standing with such grace and elegance I felt out of place. Bowing my head slowly I straightened my back and watched Bethany squirm under the lords intense indigo gaze. Lady Elizabeth stood there smiling at her daughter and taller man in the distance.

        Bethany proceeded to explain the scenario to Lord Phantomhive , I Took a calming breath I wrapped my arm around Ryker once he was close enough and waited patiently. Clearing his throat [Lord](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3a/4b/16/3a4b16e4120343f010a0f8cc6e036f2a.jpg) [Phantomhive](http://data3.whicdn.com/images/64151972/large.jpg) set a hard glare on Bethany, but instead of him speaking it was [Lady Elizabeth](http://data.whicdn.com/images/75050524/large.jpg) that had. “I don’t care what you have to say Mrs. Cross, what I do care about is you spreading false tales about my daughters betrothal with your son and that your son bruised my daughters wrist.” Bethany was taken aback and was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Blushing in embarrassment and anger she turned sharply and stalked off to her son.

        While this transpired I let my gaze wonder to the tall man in a butler suit. Looking him over I noticed his obsidian hair, brown reddish eyes similar in shape and colour to my sons. He had a lanky build but had an atmosphere of someone very powerful. Glancing back up to his face I saw a smirk that I could never forget. Suddenly I realized who was standing in front of me.

  
        There in all his demonic glory was a man I haven’t seen in over eight years. The man who I once loved, the man that head asked for my hand, the man who I can still call my husband, the man that is the father to my son. The man Sebastian Michaelis; Phantomhive’s loyal butler was there on this bloody dame standing and smirking at the chain of event and all I could do was stare.

 

**Love once lost can be found, but never truly wanted.**

 

 

 

 


	5. Mischief on the Bridge

**Ryker POV**  
  
      Waiting for mum seemed like forever was passing by. _Where was she? She's such a handful always taking to long for a simple task such as going to the seamstress._ I thought dejectedly. Looking at my surroundings and noticed a crowd forming by the new damn. Tilting my head in curiosity I began to imagine what could be going on. "How did the shopping go Ryker?"  
  
       Turning quickly I smiled at my mum. "Pretty good mum, though there was a hassle between a customer and the clerk, other than that it went splendidly." I turned back to the crowd.  It dawned on me that the Phantomhives made that new dame so it must be them that are gathering a crowd.  
  
    Looking longingly at the platform I felt a need to explore the small area. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw mum sigh. “What do you suppose is over there darling?” I gave a thoughtful look “It's the Phantomhive’s opening of their new dame, I would like to go, see the architect of the project.” I told her honestly.  She sighed again and turned to me with a tired smile “Alright up yea get, we’ll take a few minutes look, no longer understand?” I smiled broadly and practically ran to the crowd. Ducking and dodging the moving aristocrats, in their over expensive and goofy outfits, I reached the metal fence.  
  
    I stood on the bottom bars and peered at the work in front of my eight-year-old eyes. There in front of me was a beautiful semi-circle wall, the surface seems impeccable and almost smooth if touched. Water flowed through thin slits on the dame and cascaded down and calm waterfalls. The scene was outstanding and took my breath away. Sighing I became lost in thought, dreaming of days filled with ideas, drawings and models of future buildings I plan to create. An argument cut me fro my thoughts.  
  
    Turning around quickly I immediately saw two people around my age. The boy was pudgy and would have been acceptably dressed if not for the large amount of cake frosting all over his shirt and face. The other....was a [girl](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-S_L8tqChTRg/UXlXvWqQhPI/AAAAAAAAC0E/_tNyi8tOOO8/w800-h800/blonde%2Banime%2Bschool%2Bgirl.jpg). She from what I could make out had long golden curls that cascaded down her back, like the waterfalls behind me. Her skin looked as smooth as the sculptures stone and I had the urge to touch her gently. I had yet to see her eyes but from her body language, the girl was annoyed with the boy.  
  
    I stayed where I was and watched the interaction, with curiosity. Slowly I began walking towards the duo and heard their argument. “-stop denying the facts Adeline, my mum *munch* and your mum have made *munch* a betrothal and we *munch* are engaged to be married once old enough.” the girl Adeline scrunched his nose in disgust and began “My mother would never-” “But she did, are you not understanding me?” Adeline turned red “as I was saying before you interrupted me. My mum would never allow this to happen, Scott. Especially not with a disgustingly mannered brat such as yourself! I’d rather marry a commoner, then marry you!”  
  
    Scott , the boy, turned red and grabbed Adeline’s writs. My eyes widen when I heard her squeak in pain and see her eyes well up with tears. Rushing over I grabbed his wrist. Scott made a startled noise, I slowly looked up at him glaring “Didn’t your mother ever teach you to treat a lady with manners?” he flushed again and retches his hand out of my grasp. “How dare you criticise me, commoner! You will pay for hurting me, my mother will have you punished!” he spoke angrily, I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
  
    “I don’t care who your mother is, she is of no importance to your treatment to this young lady. Now apologize to her.” shrieking in outrage Scott started stomping his feet and wreaking the refreshment table. Shaking my head _Oh bloody hell, his mother must spoil him far too much, if he's this big of a twit._ I watched Adeline runs of to a tall dark haired man. _Weird that man seems familiar._  
Scrunching my nose in disgust at the boy's tantrum I walked up to my mum. Standing here with my mum, was who I assumed to be Scott's mother and lady and lord Phantomhive. Standing quietly I paid no mind to their conversation, until Scott's mother raced over to her son, but instead the tall man from before.  
  
     The man must have sensed my staring and glanced over. For a second his eyes widen and his face slacks, it went unnoticed by everyone except my sharp eyes. Looking at him I realized that I looked almost identical to the man. This made me wonder who he was, more so when I heard my mum gasp and grip my shoulders tightly as she to looked at the man. Questions ran through my head at super speed but one that repeated was _How does mum know him?_

 

  
A mind is used for creation, not destruction


	6. Phantomhives new recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates have fun with two new chapter!

**Charity P.O.V**  
  
        I was putting Ryker to bed that night.  
"With his last breath fleeting upon him, belle looks into his eyes and spoke 'I love you.' He died in her arms knowing someone could love a beast." I finished reading. I looked to see Ryker biting his lip.  
"What's on your mind darling?" He looks up, deep red eyes staring intensely back at my green ones.  
"What is the Phantomhive's butler to you mum?" He was blunt, not surprising. What did surprise me was his question. Sighing I replied.  
"A very old acquaintance son, that's all." He nodded his head and laid to rest for the night. Getting up I tucked him in and kisses his forehead. "Night, my sweet son" before exiting his room.   
  
        Leaning against the wall I recounted the evening events. After what seems like hours of staring I felt Ryker tug on my sleeve.  
"Mum, you alright?" Looking at him and blinking rapidly and looked around to see the Phantomhive's and _HIM_ looking at me. Shaking my head I reply.  
"I'm fine Hun, just lost in thought." Turning to the Phantomhive's I gave a smile.  
"Sorry for the inconvenience lord and lady Phantomhive, my sincerest apologies for her behaviour, she's always been on the...eccentric side." Lady Elizabeth giggled in her hand.  
"Oh, it's quite alright dear, we've been meaning to tell her that her illusion of us marrying our daughter off to her son was poppycock." Giving a small grin I looked at the little girl by her side. she quirked an eyebrow and looked towards Ryker.  
"Mhm."  
        Everyone turned to the tall man, Phantomhive's butler Sebastian.  
"Yes, Sebastian?" Earl Phantomhive asked.  
"Pardon my intrusion, but you have an important document to look over this afternoon, and the Lady Elizabeth and Miss, Adeline are late for their afternoon tea." Nodding the Earl held out his hand for his wife.  
  
        Before I could bid them goodbye, Ryker tugged on my sleeve for me to lean down and whispered.  
"Mum, can we go soon, you have to get to work in twenty minutes." My eyes widen for a second, I gulped  
"Hehe, about that dear, um you see, my boss fired me." I whispered back and went on.  
"But it'll be fine, I'm looking for another one this evening." He nodded grimly and turned forward.  
        Straightening I found four sets of curious eyes on me. Coughing awkwardly, I looked around. Both the Countess and the Earl shared a glint in their eyes.  
"Oh, Ciel it seems to me that we've had a lack of available hands at the mansion." Lady Elizabeth spoke with a smile, he returns it with a small grin.  
"Why you are quite right Elizabeth, hmm what do you suppose Mrs. Swan, we should do?"  
  
        Startled I looked at their faces, my face heated up before speaking.  
"Well, Earl Phantomhive, if you're short on staff the most logical choice would be to hire more members."  
Elizabeth grin widened "It's settled then!"  
"What is?" Ryker and I chorused in confusion.  
        Ciel spoke this time "It seems my wife has taken a liking to you Mrs. Swan, so in her terms, would you care to be our new maid and your son a new butler/apprentice to Sebastian?"   
        Before I could answer Ryker did for me. "Yes! I mean, that would be splendid thank you, sir."  
He bowed red in the face. Sighing and shaking my head I agreed as well.  
        "Perfect we will assign a carriage to get you tomorrow at noon, your son, yourself and both of your belongings. till then good day Mr. Ryker and Mrs. Swan."  
"It's Ms. Swan sir, I'm not married anymore, and thank you we will see you then good day." I finished. Ryker and I bowed and scurried off.  
  
        Later that day, I scolded and praised Ryker on his behaviour, before wishing him Happy Birthday and giving him his presents, a new fairy tale book and a pentagram necklace. Needless to say, he loved them both, which ended up with me reading him to sleep. sighing again I ran my fingers through my hair. looking out my window I whispered "Life has become a whole new adventure." before going to bed.

 

Life I once knew, Is lost forever.


End file.
